Junsui Nakazora
Appearance Junsui has black hair and dark brown eyes, Those that look into them see nothing but dullness. However if one with a keen eye looks thoroughly they can see the emptiness and loneliness that reside within the eyes. His hair is straight and often appears like a bowl-cut as it lays flat on his head. While he does wear different sets of clothes often, he does wear a grey hoodie with almost all of his outfits. It is usually zipped half way up or on occasions opened all the way. He is a shy person and his facial expressions display this with a emotionless look, though when comfortable around people lets out a little smile. His skin is fairly tanned for someone who doesn't go out much. He stands at a height of five feet six inches and while not to short, usually does not reach average size men as some tower over him. Personality On the outside he seems like he doesn't care about anything he always has the same boring look in his eyes and always keeps a straight face. To almost everyone it looks like he has no emotion, since he doesn't like opening up to people only do so with a select few. While he looks like he doesn't care, on the inside he cares to much about everything.He hates change in any shape or form and cannot handle it well. With everything that's happen to him this has caused a big darkness to grow inside of him and not letting it out makes it even worse, thanks to Katsurou he is able to talk about is problems so the darkness doesn't take hold of him. He is nice to everyone around him and loves to help out with whatever he can. When put to a task he might be lazy at first but in the end he gets the job done. Growing up sheltered by his parents he is quiet shy and takes time to get to know other's. Even though he is nice to others not everyone returns the favor and tease him. Not the most confident person he is sort of a push around and people easily take advantage of him. Though he knows this he doesn't seem to let this get to him and keeps on going. He does have close friends who see the nice side of him more often and he would do anything for them even if it ends up hurting him. However this is how he appears on the outside, within is a different story. He tries his hardest to believe the way he lives is right but deep down he hates people for treating him the way they do but even then he wants to forgive them. He always imagines hundreds of scenarios in his head daily about everything and worries alot, he wants to make the world a better place but the realistic nature of the world always puts him down. He never lets his inner darkness and true thoughts out because he is afraid he might hurt someone or do something he will regret. History Born to Daitō and Laura Nakazora in Texas, he was one fourth Japanese, and three fourth Mexican as he was given the name of his great grandfather Junsui who was of Japanese origin. He lived in Texas until he was nine years of age his parents decided to relocate. He had trouble making friends and moving put an even greater burden on him. His family moved to Karakura town a city in japan, his father Daitō wanted to put more emphasis on his families small Japanese heritage which his father gave them. The next few years of his life was horror as he tried desperately to fit in at school. Constantly being bullied and abused however he would never tell his parents and decided to keep it to himself. Towards the latter part of his high school year he fell in love with Yuri, a beautiful young Asian-Hispanic women whom was one of the few people he grew close to. She was the second person to bring out the true caring side of Junsui as he loved her and devoted every day to her. Though she was important to him and helped cure his darkness within it was a combined effort with her and his friend Katsurou. Katsurou was the first true friend Junsui met after moving to Karakura Town, both were strangers to the new city and had many things in common. They met when Junsui was ten and from there on both of them had a bond which stayed with them through adulthood. As he grew older his father decided it was time Junsui had started working. So to pay rent at his house he needed a job and become a cashier at a local grocery store. Equipment Powers and Abilities None Trivia *His favorite food's are burger's and fried chicken, while his favorite drinks are soda and water. Quotes